Emerald Legacy
by JesterTheChester
Summary: This story takes place right at the beginning of Pokemon Emerald, at the beginning of Ross' journey with his first and new partner Mudkip alongside his good friend May; they embark to explore the Hoenn region and find Pokemon they have never witnessed, but that's not all they will discover... they will soon learn of more sinister and challenging fates that await them...


Emerald legacy

The day was bright, the trees and grass glowed a bright green and the ponds glimmered deep blue from the blaring sun. It was a wonderful day to get your first Pokemon!

"Ross! Get up! Get moving!" A woman yelled excitedly. Ross opened his eye to see his mother and younger sister bouncing on his bed trying their best not to land on him. He turned over, closing his eye.

"What is it... What do you waaaaant?" He grumbled tiredly.

"Come on big bro! You couldn't have forgotten what today is!" His little sister barked.

"Give me a hint..." He mumbled.

"It's the day the Professor said he would give you your first Pokemon you big dummy!" She playfully yelled. Ross's eyes instantly shot opened, he got dressed so fast it seemed he used extreme speed and then he was outta there like a hurricane!

"Mom, is Ross a Pokemon? He just used to moves?" His little sister looked up to their mother. She looked down at her and just laughted.

As Ross shot out of the front door his best friend May walked around the corner to meet him.

"Morning Ross, ready to get your star-" she started before being interrupted.

"No time, gotta beat May to the Professor so I can get first choice of the starters!" He blurted as he bolted by.

"Wha-? Hey! No way are you choosing first!" She barked surprised.

Ross turned his head back slightly to register if who was shouting and at what, to the sight of an annoyed May.

"Eep! Oh heeeeey May... How's it going- I'm gonna get there first!" He taunting her playfully as he seemed to have doubled his speed. He burst through the door to the Professors lab. He tripped on the doorstep and fell face first through the doorframe, May caught up to him but she ended up tripping on his feet and falling on top of him.

"Ouch... Come on May get off of me!" Ross groaned as he winced at her.

"Hey Ross," she ask.

"What...? You going to get off of me?" He said.

"No, but guess who is on top now? Me, that's who!" She bragged playfully.

"Never! I shall always be top dog!" He rretorted with a laugh. They then looked forward to see a set of shoes before them shortly before looking up to see the Professor.

"Good morning you rascals! Competing with each other as always I see," the Professor laughed.

"Why hello Professor Birch," Ross and May greeted as they got up off of each other.

"So who is picking their Pokemon first?" He asked.

"I am!" They both shouted, they then looked at each other before saying "rock, paper, scissors?" with a nod.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

They shouted at one another as they smashed their hands together; in the end Ross chose rock and May scissors deciding who gets to choose first.

"Alright, follow me please," the Professor said as he lead they way outside to several patches of tall grass just outside their little town. He pulled his shoulder bag in front of himself to revial three pokeballs. "As decided, Ross you choose first."

"I choose Mudkip!" Ross said before the professor handed him a pokeball.

"Alright May, it's your turn to choose," the Professor said as he slightly turned to her.

"Torchic is my choice!" She said before getting handed her own pokeball.

"What, really? If you wanna beat me, then why choose a fire type?" Ross asked in surprise and shock.

"Because I'm going to beat you with a brilliant and mighty Blazakan!" She gleamed with confidence. Ross snickered.

"Well then you better train hard! Cause I'll be waiting for that battle!" He challenged with excitement.

"Now then young trainers! Since you both have chosen your partners, why don't you two battle have your first battle with them at your side," the Professor suggested. Ross and May turned to each other and grinned they took two steps back and tossed the pokeballs.

"Come on out Mudkip!"

"Show me what you got Torchick!"

The two shouted before their Pokemon blasted out of the balls.

"Alright, now before you two start take these," the Professor said as he handed a watch like device to each of them. "Those are Pokescrips, they will allow you to watch your pokemons conditions and HP as well as the moves they know during battles," he explained.

"Cool, as well as useful," they said as they strapped it on.

"Alright Mudkip, rush at Torchick and give it a nice tackle!" Ross said before the Mudkip charged toward the little chick.

"Torchick dodge it and then use scratch!" May cried. Torchick swiftly hopped out of the way, shortly after scratching Mudkip.

"Mudkip, you all good?" Ross asked, Mudkip gave him a nod. "Good, let's get some payback, Mudkip use tackle once more," he ordered. Mudkip then burst forward and smashed into the Torchick knocking it down. May's pokescrip started to beep so she looked down at it to see why, she noticed that her Torchick's HP bar had reached zero and that Ross's Mudkip had landed a critical hit with its tackle. Ross then got a beep of his own from his pokescrip notifying that he won.

"What!? Where did that come from?" May complained in shock. She then pulled out Torchick's pokeball and pressed the button on it returning the fainted Torchick into it.

Great job Mudkip!" Ross cheered to his Mudkip, his Mudkip turned and gave him a smile before Ross returned him to his pokeball. "Good first battle May," he said as he held out his hand. May have him a friendly handshake and nodded.

"Little short for a first battle, but you both did fine, Ross your Mudkip, would you like to give her a nickname?" the Professor said.

"I was hoping you'd ask that," he said giving a grin. He threw his pokeball out once more. Mudkip appeared and looked up at Ross. "Alright Mudkip, do you wanna nickname?" He asked, Mudkip smiled and gave an excited smile. "Alright, how about Muddy?" Mudkip shook it's head and gave a small frown. "Ok how about Bubbles?" Mudkip jumped with glee at the name. "Awesome, Bubbles it is!" Ross smiled back as he picked up Bubbles.

"And you May? Would you like to name your male Torchick?" the Professor asked as he turned to her. May gave a nod and tossed her pokeball. Torchick flashed out and gave a look around before pausing on May.

"I think I'll name you Sunny, do you like that name?" May asked, Torchick then hopped onto May's shoulder and peeped happily. "Alright Sunny let us grow strong together."


End file.
